


Десять фунтов

by Evilfairy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Простое и доступное объяснение того, почему не стоит путешествовать с маленькой Амелией Понд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Десять фунтов

**Author's Note:**

> AU - Доктор забирает маленькую Эми с собой.

— О, Амелия Понд! Я покажу тебе звезды! — Доктор вывалился из ТАРДИС и уставился на рыжую девочку, сидящую на чемодане. — Почему ты так тепло одета? И когда ты успела собрать чемодан?  
  
Амелия посмотрела на Доктора и покачала головой. Доктор был растрепанный, озадаченный и очень забавный. Доктор протянул ей руку и немного виновато улыбнулся. Амелия неуверенно коснулась его ладони и шагнула внутрь синей будки.   
  
  
***  
  
  
— Бабочки – это круто, — сообщил Доктор, когда они выбрались из толпы. Толпа собралась возле какого-то инопланетного магазинчика с небывалыми скидками. Впрочем, как выяснилось, даже там нужны были деньги. Или еще что-нибудь ценное. Доктор зажал звуковую отвертку, и платила Амелия – деньги двадцать первого века были здесь в ходу, и даже имели большую ценность в качестве реликвий прошлого.   
  
В итоге, Амелия лишилась накопленных тяжким воздержанием от сладостей десяти фунтов, а Доктор обзавелся новыми штанами, рубашкой, пиджаком, глупой бабочкой и званием аморального эксплуататора и альфонса. Выслушивать полное мнение продавщицы, по-мнению Доктора, явно воспитывавшейся в первой половине девятнадцатого века, они не стали. Точнее Доктор решил, что Амелии хватит ругательств для ее нежного возраста.   
  
— Это – глупо, — покачала головой Амелия и что-то записала в маленький блокнотик с мультяшным зайцем. — Ты мне должен десять фунтов.   
  
— Амелия Понд! — возмутился Доктор. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такая скупердяйка!   
  
Амелия посмотрела на него осуждающе, серьезно, как умела только она, и нахмурила брови.  
  
— Это были мои деньги, которые я накопила, отказываясь от сладкого, — она загнула палец, — от воскресных поездок в парк и от новых книжек!  
  
Доктор пораженно развел руками и грустно вздохнул. Сделал пару шагов по направлению к какому-то банкомату, потом вернулся и доверительно посмотрел в глаза Амелии.  
  
— Я показываю тебе звезды и другие планеты. И совершенно бесплатно! — он опустился на одно колено и улыбнулся. — Прошлое и будущие… Только подумай!  
  
— Десять фунтов, — непреклонно отозвалась Амелия.   
  
  
***  
  
  
— Раксакорикофаллапаториус! Планета, название которой не сможет выговорить с первого раза ни один человек! — Доктор оказался большим любителем поорать на ухо.   
  
Амелия бросила на него недовольный взгляд и четко, без малейшей запинки, выдала:  
  
— Раксакорикофаллапаториус.  
  
У Доктора отвисла челюсть и глаза стали похожи на чайные чашки. Такие же круглые и глупые. Да, Амелия находила чайные чашки глупыми.   
  
— Ты жульничала, — обиженно произнес он. — Плохая девочка, Амелия Понд! Тебя надо отшлепать.   
  
— Извращенец, — гордо ответила Амелия, дернув плечиком. Доктор снова потерял челюсть и ещё сильнее выпучил глаза.   
  
— Общество инопланетян на тебя плохо влияет, — пробормотал он, покачав головой.  
  
  
***  
  
  
— Итак, моя дорога Амелия, мы прибыли на чудесную планету под названием Уд-Сфера, — Доктор начал тараторить, и Амелия спокойно пропустила большую часть мимо ушей. Как оказалось – зря.   
  
Едва они покинули будку, Амелия провалилась по колени в снег. Доктор, в чем-то смутно напоминающем валенки, улыбался от уха до уха, поправляя свою невыносимую бабочку. Амелия выразительно хныкнула и грустно посмотрела на Доктора. Доктор, рассылая флюиды счастья, посмотрел на нее.   
  
— Как тебе планета?   
  
Амелия прищурилась и ещё раз хныкнула. Доктор приподнял бровь, вздохнул и, подхватив её на руки, занес обратно в ТАРДИС. Амелия ежилась, дрожала и даже хлюпала носом, пытаясь побить рекорд по самому быстрому заболеванию простудой.   
  
Доктор же развел бурную деятельность: носился вокруг нее, что-то вещал, закутывал ее в кучу теплых вещей, обвешивая шарфами и шапками с ног до головы.   
  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — Доктор кинулся к панели и что-то достал оттуда. — А, черт, одни лекарства для Повелителей Времени! И как мне лечить человека?!   
  
— Ты же доктор, — хлюпнула носом Амелия.   
  
— Да, я Доктор, — согласился он и надел глупые круглые очки.   
  
— Так вылечи меня, если ты доктор.  
  
Доктор в панике схватился за голову. Он сотни раз спасал Землю, пугал далеков до икоты и снился в кошмарах подкроватным монстрам, но совершенно не умел лечить маленьких шотландских девочек.   
  
— Не могу, — Доктор опустил руки и покаянно склонил голову.   
  
— Никудышный из тебя доктор, — констатировала Амелия и двинулась на кухню искать банки с вареньем и заваривать горячий чай.   
  
  
***  
  
  
— Я не могу так больше рисковать, — печально заявил Доктор.   
  
Они с Амелией сидели в саду её дома ровно в ту ночь, когда Доктор забрал её, только часом позднее. Амелия поправилась очень быстро и совершенно самостоятельно под аккомпанемент стенаний Доктора. Это было очень забавно, так что Амелия не спешила разубеждать его в смертельности собственной болезни.  
  
— Вдруг ты снова заболеешь? Или случится что-нибудь такое же страшное? В конце концов, я устал получать от окружающих обвинения в том, что я развращаю тебя! — Доктор воздел руки к небу. Ну вот как воспитательное шлепанье по попе можно перепутать с… с… ясно с чем!  
  
Амелия вздохнула и сжала его ладонь в своей. Доктор неуверенно улыбнулся ей, радуясь теплому жесту. Хотя... он радовался любому проявлению милости со стороны своей маленькой компаньонки.   
  
— Хорошо, Доктор, — Амелия кивнула понимающе. — Прилетай, когда я вырасту. И когда ты накопишь десять фунтов. И когда перестанешь носить бабочки. И бояться за меня перестанешь… Прилетай, — попросила Амелия.   
  
— Прилечу, — улыбнувшись, пообещал Доктор.


End file.
